Enemy Territory
by LouiseRisa
Summary: When Bella, a spy for the Romanians, had a mission; a mission of annihilating the Volturi from the inside. Can she complete her mission when there is a certain vampire who kept on distracting her from it? T just in case.
1. Prologue: Infiltration

**A Twlight Fanfiction**** by **_**LouiseRisa**_

**Enemy Territory**

**Summary: **When Bella, a spy for the Romanians, had a mission; a mission of annihilating the Volturi from the inside. Can she complete her mission when there is a certain vampire who kept on distracting her from her mission?**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. If I did, the readers would have started throwing tomatoes at me for writing too slow...**  
><strong>

**A/N: **I'm sooo soooo soooooo sorry, if you were expecting a chapter update on my story if you're clicking the link by email... But I just can't get the bunny away. Forgive me? Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this one. It was originally supposed to be an Alec X OC story but I changed my mind. The reason would be too long to explain so let's just leave it as that.**  
><strong>

**Prologue - Infiltration**

The night was cold. The clouds just hovering over Volterra had obscured the crescent moon from showing the world its glory. But it was the ideal situation for her.

She crept silently in the night. Steps after silent steps were taken cautiously as she ran on rooftops going after her target. She had to be quick. Or it would be all for naught.

Her midnight blue cloak fell back slightly to reveal her dark brown hair when she landed just before a river bank. The rusty scent of blood was luring her, tempting her. A freshly cut wound. And there was only two or three of them.

As she proceeded on, she removed the cloak, revealing a tight-fitted black corset top. The ruffles along the edge of it was making her look intimidating yet just perfectly affable. Her skirt was low enough to even barely cover herself in this biting cold night. She crossed the river with a leapt and landed gracefully, unseen by three campers.

When those mortals met her eyes, she can practically imagine them stripping her in their head. Their eyes traveled up her thin legs in ankle high boots while the rest were covered in laced socks which ended just a little over her knee.

She felt only disgust towards them but flashed a smile anyways. Slowly she made her way to them and them, her.

They were just food to her, and the society surely would fared better without these kind of animals anyways. When one of them traced their fingers up her sides, her smile turned sadistic. Luckily for her, none of the three saw it.

The brunette moved her lips to the ear of the one tracing her sides and whispered, "Say goodbye to the world." The man shuddered involuntarily at her proximity and soon when he tried to do as the seductress had suggested a blood curling scream was let out instead when she showed them her true nature.

She was a vampire! One of her hands traveled up to clamp his mouth shut as she removed her fangs from his neck to whisper, "Shh... You're too loud, you'll wake the city up." She smiled. The other two had tried to run away. Tried. It was only their luck that she was telekinetic, or so they would think. The two other men were hanging in mid-air, choking as the unseen force held them.

Quickly she finished the one she was holding and drained the rest off their blood. For now, all that's left was to burn them. The bodies were laying atop each other. Smiling at another success, the girl threw a lighter on them, effectively burning them away.

The fire raged on as she walked away, but before she could travel at least two miles away, she was captured. And under the black cloth covering her face, she smiled.

~...~...~...~...~

Acting played a huge part when you're in the world of supernatural, and the brunette had mastered it. When she was brought upon the three 'royals' of the vampires, she had masked her surprise well, if there were any.

She remembered the one with the black hair was the leader, Aro; while the other two, were Marcus and Caius. And to her right, she saw a set of twins, clad in dark maroon cloak.

At the sight of the cloak, she suddenly jumped up and the two strongest vampire in the Volturi guard actually had to loosen their grip of her. Aro raised an eyebrow at the scene and spoke to her, "Be at peace, young one. There is no need to be agitated. Ther-"

He was cut off when the brunette said rather exasperatedly, "There are reasons to be agitated. One, what have I done wrong here? Two, Can I at least go back and retrieve my cloak? It's a Versace!"

Despite being well-trained, most of the guards had an astonished expression. No one had dared to speak that way to their master. And even there was, none lived to see another day.

But as it seemed on the amused expression on Aro's face, this girl might be able to see the next day, and tell about it as well. He smiled, "Be at peace, young one. You had hunted in our," a small pause, "territory, and don't worry about it, we shall retrieve it for you. What is your name?"

"Bella, Isabella," came her reply, "and that's about all you need to know about me. Can I go home now?"

"Home? Well, Isabella, of course you can. Would you kindly allow one of my guards or two to escort you?"

"Thank you but no. I don't have a permanent residence and I'd like to take my leave now."

When the young vampire, or should I say, Isabella, tried to grab for the handle of the huge door, two of the Volturi stepped forward and blocked her way.

A bit enraged at being unable to get out, Isabella pulled off her gift again and moved the two away from her path. That earned her a few threats to let them down.

"Young Isabella, since you have no... permanent residence, would you like to accept my offer and become one of us?" Aro stated.

Isabella narrowed her eyes and asked, "And why should I?"

Aro chuckled, "You have a choice, it is your wish whether you would like to join us or not."

Somehow feeling tempted, Bella looked at the ancient vampire, "Then would I be free to leave if I so choose so?"

"Yes."

Nodding slightly, Bella said, "Then I shall give you my answer in three days." With that she was out of the large hall she was brought into and disappeared with the sound of the wind.

When she was alone again, she allowed herself a small smile and thought, 'Phase 1, completed.'


	2. Chapter 1: Acceptance

**Enemy Territory**

**Disclaimer: **I do own Twilight, in my dreams.

**Chapter 1 – Acceptance**

It had been three days since she last came here. Isabella, Bella, smirked at the sight of the city of Volterra as she neared it. _'They've been waiting,'_ she thought as she sensed a few vampires eying her movements. It was just a few moments before dawn as she strutted her way to the castle in the heart of the city.

When the first streaks of sun invaded the sky, she was already standing in the grand hall, amongst the Volturi. Her cloak would be a deep dark maroon, the same shade as the twins. She felt an uncomfortable jab at her sides and she turned to look at whom she recognized as Jane. The young blond vampire was frowning as she concentrated her power to a more painful torment but Bella was still standing there, perfectly fine.

Bella smirked at one of the witch twin and a snarl was heard from the other party. Some of the guards turned to look at the young one then. No one had known her true ability yet, after all they thought that her gift was telekinesis. How wrong can they be…

In order to complete the ceremony of a new member, Bella had to let Aro read her mind, the surrendering of oneself to their master. Without the hesitation as most new member of the guards would have, Bella placed her right hand into Aro's inviting left palm. She bowed as a sign of respect as Aro tried to read her mind. Do note that I said 'tried'. Moments after holding the hand of the younger vampire, Aro frowned. Astonished, he looked at the still bowing girl before him. Again he used his gift on the girl who was to be one of them and bewilderment coloured his features.

"How is this possible?" Aro wondered out loud.

"Master," was heard, barely a whisper yet profound to every vampire in the great hall. A vampire approached Aro; he was in a cloak very much similar shade to those of the witch twins, and to Bella's surprise, his eyes were not blood red as those around her.

"Ah, Edward, perhaps you can solve this… mystery," Aro smiled at the vampire who stood before Aro, now known as an 'Edward'. He stood next to the still bowing Bella and bowed as well.

"Master, I couldn't read her mind as well," Edward stated in one short sentence, earning gasps from the surrounding guards. He placed his left hand on Aro's right.

Bella resisted the urge to smirk and to look up at the melodious voice. _'Melodious? Isabella Marie Swan! Stop that train of thought!' _She internally reprimanded herself, glad of her gift.

"Isabella," Aro addressed her, "would you explain this… trickery?" _'Isn't your gift telekinesis?'_ he continued in his thoughts.

Bella stood straight at the mention of her name and gazed almost stoically at Aro's face. "Master," she started, sounding hesitant, "there is no trickery whatsoever. Thus far in my time of being changed it appear to me that my gift is a shield," she looked at Aro's credulous eyes as she continued, "I have since also discovered that I can manipulate the shield in more ways than one."

As an example, Bella turned her gaze to scan around the room. _'Jane,'_ she decided. And with that decision made, Bella used her gift and lifted the vampire off the ground, smiling sickly sweet at the vampire who now hung in mid-air, courtesy of her; revenge can be too sweet sometimes. A snarl erupted from Jane but it wasn't alone; Alec growled at her and she soon saw a cloud of mist creeping slowly towards her. Aro watched on rather eagerly.

All the while the mist was making its way towards Bella in its slow pace, she felt an uncomfortable jab directed at her. She glared at the source of the discomfort and soon Jane was lifted higher in the air, upside down. She allowed herself a small smile at the struggling vampire then. Soon enough the mist made itself known to Bella as she felt the invisible mist tried to envelope her. Before turning towards the direction of Alec, an image appeared in Bella's mind.

~…~…~…~…~

_Two vampires who looked in their mid-thirties with powdery skin stood before a kneeling Bella. Her head was bowed in their direction as she receives her orders from her masters._

_Vladimir started, "we want you to infiltrate and join the Volturi." At this, Bella rose to her full height and tried to speak but was cut off by Stefan who continued Vladimir's statement. "You shall join them and eliminate them from the inside."_

_Vladimir and Stefan continued in the same continuous pattern as if they were one person instead of two, "They mustn't know the full extent of your gift as we do." "It would be a liability should they find out about it." "We allow you, however," "the usage of the gift of shielding." "Aro would need to read your mind eventually," "and we wouldn't want him to know of our little plan now do we?"_

"_Of course, master," Bella said._

_Vladimir continued again, "Other than your gift of shielding your thoughts and physical attacks," "we forbade you from using your other talents." "Should Aro or any part of the Volturi discover this," "you will have to act as though you too have discovered it the same moment as them."_

"_Yes, master," Bella stated._

"_Come, my child," "we shall discuss this after dinner." Vladimir and Stefan said, both extending a hand to one of their most powerful follower._

~…~…~…~…~

As the image faded away, Bella resisted the urge to unleash the gift she had just obtained from little young Jane on Alec. She pouted mentally and instead of glaring daggers at Alec, she smiled at him, "Sorry, it's just your sister attacked me earlier. I couldn't resist." As soon as she finished saying those words to Alec, Jane was placed on firm ground next to him.

Turning back to Aro, Bella started, "I am able to manipulate my shield into an invisible force that, just like what I did to Jane there earlier, lifts things off the ground. All I had to do was hold a shield on one of her legs," at this, Jane appeared to look confusedly at her left leg, "and gently pull her up." A shrill scream pierced the hall from where Jane had stood; which she was now hanging in mid-air again. "Sorry," Bella whispered apologetically, knowing the vampire could hear her perfectly as she lowered Jane to her feet.

Evident relief spread on Jane's features, no matter how slight it was. Bella smiled at the vampire and turned to her supposed-master. Aro, who had been observing the scene with interest and amusement, asked, the curiosity, lingered in his otherwise smooth voice, "And can you lift your shield even for a moment?"

Knowing the moment would come sooner or later; her answer to Aro's question came as easily as water flowing downstream, "No, master. Not as long as I have been turned; I couldn't have my shield lifted." It was a lie; Bella knew that in her heart. She had lifted her shield once or twice, to experience the gift of one of her friends, who had, at the time, projected an image of the land in the time when her real masters, the Romanians, had ruled. But then again, she _couldn't_ have lifted her shield anyways, not if the older vampire wanted to read her mind. Her privacy was hers, and no one, not even her masters, can take it from her; not that they would even try.

The ceremony, which was supposed to end with the mind-reading of Aro on the new members, ended since Aro couldn't read Bella's mind. Then to the guards, Aro said, "Dear ones, today we welcome a new member of our order, a new… sibling. Treat her well, for she is now one of us."

"Yes, master," the guards chorused.

"Heidi, would you show dear Bella here her room?" Aro addressed a well-dressed blonde among the guards.

"Of course, master," she stepped forward and smiled at Bella, "We will take our leave then master." Aro nodded at her and she smiled at Bella, "Come on, I'll show you your quarters of the castle."

Bella raised one of her eyebrows at the word 'quarters' but said nothing about it. The two of them bowed once before Aro, Marcus and Caius before heading out of the great hall. Outside the two mahogany doors, Heidi said, "After that, if you want, I can give you a tour around the castle too." Bella smiled at that offer and replied a "Sure" back at her.

As Bella walked behind Heidi towards what would be her room, or quarters – whichever it's supposed to be called – she thought of what had transpired in the short few hours ago and smiled.

It would just be a matter of time now.


	3. Ch2: Perhaps A New Friend & An Invite?

**Enemy Territory**

**Disclaimer: **If I had owned Twilight, why should I write on this site? I can just write a novella.

**Chapter 2 – Perhaps A New Friend and An Invitation Then?**

The sun was setting when Bella finished her tour around the castle with Heidi as her guide. They had started the tour an hour after letting Bella walk around her quarters, remembering what was where; whether the door to the left or the one to the right lead to her closet or her study.

The moon was settling in the dark sky when a knock sounded at her door. Bella, who had been organizing her things, stopped moving the bookshelves and avoided the boxes with her things, books mostly, skillfully as she went and open the door.

The door opened to reveal a rather short vampire. Bella had to stifle her gasp when she saw that the eyes of the young pixie-like vampire's were ocher. "Hi, Isabella; I'm Alice Cullen!" she beamed, "I know we're just going to be the best of friends!"

Bella knew not what brought upon this but she couldn't help herself when she smiled back genuinely at the shorter vampire. "Bella," she replied, "you can call me Bella."

Bella then invited Alice into her room; or should it be 'rooms'? Well either way, they spent the whole of the night together chatting away and rearranging furniture here and there a little. All in all they got to get to know each other better, just a tiny bit on Bella's part; she was trained to avoid questions that might relate her to her real masters one way or another and with Alice Cullen, the perfect topic to divert into was a little something called 'fashion'.

Somewhere in the night, Alice had said to her, "Sometimes, my ability to predict things scares me; even more than I let on. I saw that you and I are going to be the bestest of best friends. That's why I'm confiding in you, even when we've only just met less than 24 hours ago." That little confession had somehow made the supposedly well-trained Bella dry-sobbed.

When dawn came, Alice was just telling Bella about her family when another knock sounded at the door.

"It's not locked, let yourself in," Bella said at whoever it was at the door, knowing the vampire outside would hear her as clear as day.

A honey blonde head popped inside the room, his ocher eyes searching the room while he said, "Sorry for interrupting, but I think someone I've been looking for is here." With that, his eyes landed on Alice and a gentle smile graced his features. He stepped inside the room and Alice made her way gracefully to him.

"Bella, as I was going to say, this is Jasper, my mate and husband," Alice smiled, "Jasper, this is Bella."

The idea of matrimony was rare to vampires, and Bella was astounded as she found herself blurting, "Husband?" as soon as Alice finished her statement; so much for her training then.

As if sensing her confusion on the matter, Alice dragged Jasper, who was holding her hand, and sat on the carpeted floor of Bella's room. "My family can be considered as an extension of the Volturi. We are a part of it, yet we are not. There are seven of us; Carlisle, our leader and Aro's 'advisor' on all things humanly related, Esme, Carlisle's mate and wife, Emmett, which I'm sure you'll meet in the next few hours, Rosalie, Emmett's mate and wife, Jasper and I, and of course, Edward," Alice grinned.

Bella smiled at her genuinely, and said amusedly, "That must be rather nice. So, where's your part of the castle?"

At that, Alice just grinned widely at Jasper and turned back to Bella with barely concealed glee and said, "The whole of the left wing, I supposed," she paused, "Just a few halls away from your room in fact."

Bella felt one of her delicate brows raised despite herself. She had heard of a coven of vampires that were supposing to be acting as a sort of advisor for the vampire royals, but to have one of said advisors – or at least one of the closer members of the advisor's coven – warming up to her, whether sincerely or not she could not decide, was raising her internal alarm against the pixie-like vampire. And to think that she almost trusted her.

Placing a mask of a warm smile, a skill Bella had picked up when interacting with other covens – who had tried to take her in as one of their own before her masters had – she turned to Alice and asked, "I believed Heidi hadn't shown me that part of the castle yet. She said something about limitations to the advisors only or a visitor with the company of one of them." At that, Bella skillfully formed a small pout that could've rivaled Alice's puppy face when she begged for a shopping spree.

Beaming, Alice said, "Oh! I'd love to show you around!" Then she turned to Jasper, "Can we, Jazz?"

Chuckling at his love's antics, Jasper smiled at Bella, "If you'd like to, it will be a pleasure on our part to show you around the left wing of this castle."

Celebrating internally with piñatas full of bloody humans and perhaps a small dance or two, Bella grinned, "That would be awesome!"

As they were preparing to leave, a knock sounded at the door. Bella could faintly smell a rather familiar scent, and that same scent had had Alice and Jasper looking at each other in confusion. Shrugging it off internally, Bella went and open the door, with her two guests behind her.

The door swung open to reveal a mass of disheveled bronze hair this third time it had been opened and a handsome face with golden eyes stared stoically at Bella. His gaze then swept away from her and settled on the two other occupants in the room.

"Alice. Jasper," his rather familiar melodious voice acknowledged. "Isabella," he said lastly.

"Bella; please, I prefer to be called Bella," Bella interrupted suddenly.

The bronze-haired vampire looked back at Bella, who was a head shorter than him, "Bella," he corrected. "There will a ball within a fortnight's time; in order to commemorate the arrival of a new member to the coven and the nth anniversary for the Volturi. Master Aro sent me and a few others to inform everyone. And Alice, you, Heidi and Rosalie have been assigned once more to organize the upcoming ball. I believe you will inform them for me?"

At that, Alice started clapping her hands while bouncing up and down, looking like a child who got her Christmas present early. "Yes! Yes, of course!" she beamed.

"And the invitations will be designed by the lot of you, I presume?"

"What else can you expect?" Alice grinned. "They will be ready in less than three days. That, I can promise you."

"Good. And all attendees are to wear formal clothing. The ball should…" At that, the vampire was cut off by Alice voice that sounded distant.

"It will start by 7 evening, and probably continues on to the dawn of the second day. I can't see if the theme will be red or purple; maybe black and white? Hmm… A masquerade ball then, perhaps?" Alice continued on but in a softer and a tad bit faster tone that even with a vampiric hearing, Bella found it rather hard to catch up.

Looking over to Jasper, she said in an amused tone, "Does this happen every day?"

Smiling gently, said vampire turned to the brunette, "Only once in a while. Or practically every fortnight when the family's having this small party, you can say."

Bella raised her eyebrows at that comment, but said nothing else. She could felt a pair of eyes watching her as she shook Alice out of her planning, "So, the tour is canceled, I guess?"

Alice, despite already lost in her own world of planning and designing, perked up at that. "No, of course not; the planning can wait. We'll probably finish it in a few days anyways; what's with not needing any sleep and all," she grinned, and pulled Bella out of her room, Jasper trailing behind them with an amused shake of head.

Now if she could just stop that itching feeling to switch on whatever gifts she'd gained from the three vampires, what with two of them were still with her.

Sometimes, she hated her gift.


	4. Chapter 3: A Ball Fit For Royals

**Enemy Territory**

**Disclaimer:** If it's mine, it's mine. If it's not mine, then it's not.

**Credits:** Thanks to my friend, Cookie, for the dresses. What would I do without you? *winks*

**Chapter 3 – A Ball Fit for Royals**

"Was there even a chandelier the last time I was in this place?" Bella wondered aloud.

"This must be the work of a pixie!" a voice boomed from behind. A burly figure walked from one of the confusing corridors, revealing golden eyes and a huge grin that seems to be infectious.

Bella laughed, "You're probably right. And good to see you're all set up and ready to go Emmett. Where's Rose?"

True to her words, Emmett was clad in a rather extravagant get-up, with a maroon red shirt, a cream white vest and plain, black pants. In one of his hands, he held a simple red-coloured mask, a few shades darker than his maroon shirt.

Trailing behind him was his beautiful blonde wife – who had been one of the appointed event planners – Rosalie. Clad in the same maroon as Emmett's shirt, Rosalie's dress hugged her figure tightly – which heightened her bosom. It was a simple yet elegant full length strapless dress. Her lacey red mask was already tied onto her face; the straps were blood red in colour. And hanging loosely in one of her arms, was what seemed to be a black coat for Emmett.

"Bella," she acknowledged, and then she took a step back. "Who did your hair for you?"

Smiling, Bella winked, "No one particular, Rose. It's best that you don't know."

Shrugging, Rosalie said, "Okay. Have you seen Alice or anyone from our family?"

"Just you and Emmett; though, Alice might be inside."

With a nod of thank, Rosalie dragged her burly mate off into the mass of crowd gathered in the hall. Thinking of what had transpired earlier, Bella couldn't help the flashback that invaded her mind.

~…~…~…~…~

'_Maybe another look into the near future, just in case someone I know is coming,' Bella thought as she was getting ready for the upcoming ball in another hour. Her dress was a form-fitting dark blue which compliments her pale skin. It was strapless with beads around the bodice; the dress flowed like a stream down to her ankle with a small train trailing behind her. Her mask sat on top of the dresser; a midnight blue with a soft white, blue-tipped feather was stuck on the right side of it. There were some more beads scattered skillfully around the mask in different shades of blue and a few in violet; its straps were of the shade of blue when the sky was clear._

_Satisfied with the vision she got, Bella tied her mask on; her reddish brown hair was let down. She looked over her own reflection in the mirror once and winced. She might have been in the whole vampire world for decades or centuries even, but she still couldn't help herself whenever she saw her reflection in the mirror. The red eyes were always something that will bother her. Deciding that she won't be pulled back into the past at the moment, Bella walked out of her room, making sure her shield was up._

_As she was walking towards the grand hall where the ball was to be held in, Bella – whether it was by luck or pure chance – bumped into someone; most of you might be thinking 'Oh, is it the golden eyed vampire with the bronze hair?' Well, unfortunately, no. It was none other than the young little Jane._

_Jane was just about to take a left turn into the corridor near her room, starting towards the hall in a reddish brown dress that reached her knees when she bumped into the new _member_. Her mask almost slipped off of her hand. To be honest, she was still bitter that master Aro had taken a liking of the girl, after all, Alec and she were the last ones to join the Volturi and they were always considered the babies of the coven. Now, with this Bella girl into the picture, Jane couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the attention master Aro, whom she'd considered as the savior of her brother and her, gave to Bella. Of course, no one else should or would know about that other than master Aro himself and that annoying mind reader, Edward Cullen._

_Jane was about to unleash her gift onto the girl, shield or not, but when she saw her hair, she refrained herself from doing so. There's one thing that Jane couldn't stand; hair styles that don't match their clothing._

_No, Jane wasn't the type that into fashion; that's Alice, Rosalie and Heidi's department. But Jane, being the young girl that she was, still did love doing another's hair. Jane, frustrated she was at the time, dragged the poor supposedly 'confused' Bella into her room._

_If you had noted, dear readers, there was a 'supposedly' added into the previous sentence. You might be wondering why? Well, in case you haven't guessed yet, Bella's real gift was the gift of a sponge. Remember how she had met Alice, Jasper and Edward in the past chapter? Well, she had obtained their gifts then. Though, the gifts came with a few modifications. I'll keep on rambling about the modifications made to the gifts but for now, you'll just have to know that Bella currently possessed a gift, similar yet different from the one Edward had. Those modifications will be a story for another time._

_Upon entering Jane's room, one would be surprised that it was not actually as he or she would imagined. Her quarters were painted a soft baby pink. There was no bed in them, with only two loveseats, a long couch, a few bookshelves, two dressers and three walk-in-closets, which were courtesy of Alice and Heidi._

_Jane placed Bella in front of one of the dressers in her quarters and glared at her until she had a seat. Bella complied with her silent request._

_Once Bella was sitting on the stool, Jane began her work. She braided a few strands of hair and pinned them up at the sides of Bella's head. Those braids were then brought together with the hair from the upper part of Bella's head. They were tied together and decorated with a silver-ish blue ribbon. A few strands of artfully curled hair were left to frame Bella's face while the rest flowed in softer curls at her back. All the while Jane was doing Bella's hair for her; she noticed the small smile that graced the usually stoic vampire's face. Bella couldn't resist smiling herself. It's a rare chance to see one of the witch twin smile; especially Jane._

"_There, all done," Jane said in a small contented voice. Then, as if realizing what she had done, Jane said in a smooth voice, "No one shall know what had transpired, am I understood?"_

_Amused, Bella reassured her, "Yes, Jane. It's pretty. Thank you." She smiled, genuinely, at the young blonde. "You have my word; no one will have even an inkling of this."_

_They both smiled at each other and soon after, Bella left to the ball first as Jane still needed to find her twin brother._

~…~…~…~…~

Back to the ball, Bella was shook out of her stupor with a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Turning around, she was not surprised to see a strawberry blonde which had been introduced to her a few days prior; after all, she recognized that scent a little too well from their few encounters. The blonde was from the Denali Coven, a vampire named Tanya.

"Bella," the blonde started, "how are you enjoying your first Volturi ball so far?"

Tanya was supporting a white knee-length dress with a maroon ribbon at her waist. There were lace flowers of the same shade as the ribbon scattered at the hem of her dress. Her mask was of silver wiring across her face, showing the world blatantly who she was. Her sisters, Irina and Kate, who could be seen somewhere nearby, were in dresses similar to hers; except Irina's was longer without the flowers while Kate's was of white flowers instead of maroon. Their masks were simple white lace with black and red feathers stuck out in the middle.

Smiling sickly sweet – somehow Bella hadn't really liked the girl when they first met, a few days spent with her proved to be worse – Bella replied, "For the first ball I've ever attended, this is rather nice." It was true; when she had been a part of the Romanians, there were no balls whatsoever held since they needed to be discreet about their whereabouts so as not to alert the Volturi and had them eliminated. Not wanting to spend any more time with the blonde, Bella excused herself and went into the heart of the hall.

A soft melody was playing and as she glanced around, she saw the bronze-haired vampire, Edward, sitting in a corner of the hall, playing on the grand piano serenely with his eyes closed. She studied the features of said vampire from her spot at the center of the room and slowly moved to the sides as couples after couples couldn't resist themselves and started dancing.

An hour into the ball and Bella was pulled out of her observation of the seemingly endless decorations – she had refrained herself from continuing to study Edward after noticing his slight smirk – by none other than a jumping black-haired pixie in a black-and-white-striped dress with a large red ribbon round her waist that had ruffles which stopped just above her knees.

Alice had then dragged her round the hall and made her danced for a little bit, leaving an amused Jasper looking at them from his perch near Emmett. He was in a matching black and white suit with a bright red bow-tie. Later, Heidi, who was in a V-neck blood red dress that reached her ankles with sequins scattered all over, whisked Bella away from the hyperactive pixie and introduced Bella to the other guards whom Bella hadn't already met.

It was well into the night since the ball had been in full swing and frankly, Bella was amused. This was probably due to the fact that most of the vampires – who were not part of the guard – had congratulated her on becoming one of the Volturi's; apparently there was a high standard set in order for one to become a part of the team.

Bella walked towards the piano, which was left empty halfway through the ball, and gently caressed her fingers along the keys, intrigued as to how such a device could produce quite the harmonious sound that seemed to calm her senses. Not for the first time that night, she was broken out of her stupor by a gentle velvet voice.

"Do you play?" asked a certain vampire who was playing the piano earlier.

"Hmm?" Bella looked up distractedly, who at the time did not realize who was talking to her. When her mind was back into her head, she quickly removed her fingers from the strokes of blacks and whites and held her hand in front of her. She smiled lightly, "No I don't. It's just fascinating, you know; how such a thing can create such calming sound."

"Yes, it does have its own wonders," Edward smiled; it was only a slight upward lift of his lips but yes, it could pass for a smile.

A short comfortable silence fell between them; short, because moments later, a vampire, known by the name of Esme Cullen came to them. She was in a V-neck ankle-length silver dress. There was a slit running up from the side of her dress that showed her well-toned leg. Her silver and white lace mask was held in her hand.

"Edward dear, Carlisle is looking for you," she said as she smiled at her 'son' and the new addition to the Volturi she had come to like, possibly love as if she was her own.

Edward nodded a "Yes" at the beaming matriarch of the Cullen family and gave another nod to Bella before starting off towards the direction where Carlisle was standing near the three heads of the Volturi. Esme smiled once more at the girl before heading towards the same direction.

Alone once more, Bella turned to the piano, studying it again. When her thoughts were interrupted this time around, she'd never expected to turn around to find the two vampires that she'd never thought she'd saw.

This was going to change things up a bit.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **I need you to vote, on whether you'd like to see more of the ball on the next chapter, or just put in another time skip? That is all. Thank you for reading and reviewing. And congrats to PurplePandasLove for guessing Bella's gift right. ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Old Comrades

**Enemy Territory**

**Disclaimer: **My name is not Stephenie. My friend's is, but hers is Stephanie; notice the 'a' instead of 'e'.

**Warning: **OCs!

**Chapter 4 – Meeting Old Comrades**

Two vampires were smiling at Bella; scratch that, one was smiling, the other was grinning idiotically.

The grinning one was a brunette with a heart-shaped face clad in a white halter dress that was above her knees at the front, but longer at the back, completed with a silver and white mask; while the smiling one was a brown-haired girl with neon pink highlights in a black and purple lace on the upper part of her dress with black and reddish purple tulle at the bottom of it, she had a black and red lace mask tied on, and round her neck was a matching lace choker.

And now, Bella wasn't quite sure whether she was glad or angry at their appearance. First, this will change things around; second, what if they accidentally spilled her secret? Later, she decided that the latter wasn't possible. After all, they were like her; 'agents in disguise' as girl with highlights – Rosalia – would say.

"Enjoying the party? Joa? Rosa?" she smiled at them. Then she noted that Joa – or rather, Joanne – was looking distracted. It was Rosalia who replied in place of their friend.

"Ignore her Bells, she's been like this since we entered the castle; looking oh-so-distracted," Rosalia said as she held out her arms, offering a hug to Bella which of course she returned.

"Care to explain?" Bella asked Joanne as she released herself from the brief hug earlier.

Smiling sheepishly, Joanne turned so she would face two of her friends properly; "Well…" she started.

"Just get on with it; else we're going to have to wait here for eternity before you'll actually tell us," Rosalia growled playfully at her best friend.

Joanne pouted, "I was getting to it!" She paused for a few seconds before she cleared her throat dramatically, earning her a few nudges and inquiring nods asking her to hurry up, and smiled "I met someone earlier. He was so handsome! I mean, sure I said I wanna stay single and all, but you should've seen him! Trust me, if you were me, you'd throw away whatever 'singleness' for him!"

Rosalia could only sigh exasperatedly at her and Bella in turn had raised an amused eyebrow.

They hadn't met each other for two years and her old comrades who left the Romanians then hadn't change much. Though, they still run errands for the coven time to time again.

Rosalia was a tactful vampire that was gifted with hydrokinesis – an ability to control or create movements in water at will; and Joanne, the more naïve one among the three, also the one who had inspired Bella another use of her shield was gifted with psychokinesis – the ability to control an object's movement with the mind alone.

The two had left the Romanians two years prior, having enough of the raging war between the Volturi and their masters.

Then, as she remembered the presence of a certain mind reader, probably not too far away, Bella quickly had her shield surrounding her two friends. She looked around them for a while, noting that the party-goers for the ball who were all clad in expensive looking gowns and suits with equally exquisite masks were still enjoying the ball as if nothing had happened; and no sign of the said handsome vampire as well.

By the time Bella had her attention back to their little group, Rosalia and Joanne had set their eyes on her, their posture seemed relaxed but their minds were alert for any sort of dangers. It seemed that old habits do die hard.

Bella noticed that and spoke gently to them, "Let's take this somewhere else."

It was all it takes for the other two to nod and follow Bella out of the hall and into the confusing corridors of the Volturian Castle. A few minutes later would find them locked up in Bella's quarters.

"Tell me, why are you really here," Bella said as soon as the door was locked and the coast was clear.

"We, actually Rosa, got a call from Master V and he asked us to check on you. You know, something about it's been two weeks and no news, et cetera," Joanne replied, rolling her eyes as she said so.

"Honestly, they are so paranoid," Rosalia added.

"Not as paranoid as Aro though, I should say," Bella finished and the three went into small fits of giggles at the truth of the words spoken.

After their little bout of laughter, Rosalia grew serious, as if they hadn't shared a laugh at all. "Well?" she asked.

"Not much had progressed since I came in, but there's a few possible allies here; if I can have them running into my traps well," Bella replied, her tone solemn.

Rosalia took a deep, unneeded breath, "Should I report that or just let Master V worry some more until you decided to contact him yourself? After all, we didn't promise him a reply; just that we'll try to find you."

Joanne grinned, "That we did. If you need our help, we can help too; just like the good old days!"

"Yea, just so you can meet your 'Prince Charming' again," Rosalia snort at the other's outburst.

"That too!" Joanne supplied easily, but Bella and Rosalia knew better; if Joanne was still human, she'd be beet red by now.

The three friends sat around chatting, protected by Bella's shield – which, by the way, had soundproofing qualities as well.

Night gave way to morning and by instinct or not, they knew that the ball was still an ongoing celebration down in the grand hall. At the break of dawn, Bella, Rosalia and Joanne, decided that they had enough catching up and went back into the ball as silently as they could.

That was what they thought until they ran into someone. Bella had to suppress a laugh at the irony of it; she'd run into the other twin just barely 24 hours before at the very same corner.

Alec was in a simple black Gucci suit with black dress shirt underneath. His tie was silver with reddish brown stripes.

As he approached the trio, Bella could see, out the corner of her eyes, how her friend Joa had seemed more than a little off and how Rosa seemed to be rolling her eyes.

Soon, something clicked in Bella's mind and she smirked lightly.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
